Crónicas de una preparatoria enloquecida
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Solo era necesario una declaración inesperada para que todo empezara... Mini, Sleepless y crack.
1. La primera declaración

**Capitulo 1**

_La primera declaración_

No sabía qué hacer, hace ya varias semanas que estaba ese pequeño problemita que lo atormentaba. Pequeño, ¿¡a quién quería engañar! ¡Era el problema más grande de su vida! O al menos así lo percibía él. Primero estaba Atobe. ¿¡Cómo diablos sucedió! ¿¡Atobe enamorado de él! ¿¡En qué momento de la santa vida que le fue concebida por Kami-sama sucedió _eso_! Era algo que no encajaba, todo el mundo decía que el gran Ore-sama las tenía por otra persona, totalmente distinta a él. Si todavía fuese Yuushi habría sido tal vez aceptable, ¡pero de el! No le quería entrar en la cabeza, se preguntaba si todo eso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, lindo habría sido, pero luego recordó que se estaba refiriendo a _Atobe Keigo_. Imposible, así que tenía que realmente ser verdad. Corrió hastiado por lso pasillos, tratando de no prestar atención a las miradas de burla, odio, desprecio que le eran lanzadas. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Llegó por fin a la salida de la preparatoria. Genial, su primera semana en ella y ya la odiaba. Siguió corriendo, pasanod de largo a un grupo de chicos que le lanzron gritos, burlandose de su desgracia. Dífil ignorarlos, considerando el temperamento que tenía. Fue entonces que se quedó por fin parado, helado como una estatua. A lo lejos se le acercaba la segunda parte de su gran problema. Su amigo de la infancia, Akutagawa Jiroh.

* * *

Ok, esta es tal vez una de mis mas locas ideas. Comencé por un capi bastante corto, pero los siguientes tampoco van a ser demasiado largos xD Por si no lo he dejado lo suficientemente bien escrito, se trata de Gakuto en este primer capi. Ya se, ahora todo el mundo se pregunta, que diablos hace Atobe declarándose a Gakuto! Yo también me lo pregunté: Fallon, en que rayos estas pensando! No lo se, estoy delirando T_T En fin, sería increible que comentaran y me dijeran que les parece la idea. Aún no estoy muy segura de cual sera el rumbo exacto que tendra esta historia, pero sera un fic que contenga la mayor parte del tiempo Mini Pair (ya me dijeron que no es Dance Pair xD), pero tambien le voi a meter Sleepless, Dirty (si no hay Dirty no es mio), Arrogant y sin falta Silver Pair. Claro que no significa que el fic vaya a acabar en una de estas parejas, nunca se sabe... Asi que comenten! xD


	2. Adolecentes, Cómo no

**Capítulo 2**

_Adolecentes, Cómo no..._

-¡Gakuto! Te estaba buscando...

El acróbata miró aterrado a su amigo, sin lograr pensar claramente lo que hacía. Toda su vida había creído que él era la persona que le gustaba al grandioso Ore-sama, todo el mundo lo creía, al igual que se creía que los supuestos sentimientos del ex-capitan de la secundaria Hyotei eran correspondidos. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro si eso era cierto, o si también era solo una especulación más. Le habría encantado que su cerebro funcionase en ese momento, pero al parecer lo había abandonado. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y se alejó a toda carrera, pasando otra vez cerca del grupo de idiotas. Estos le silbaron, pero él los ignoró. Solo quería alejarse de la condenada preparatoria. No sabía exactamente por qué diablos huía de uno de sus mejores amigos. Tal vez era porque si seguía por mucho tiempo con él se quebraría, tal vez Atobe le había contagiado y él también acabaría declarándose a Jiroh. No sabía exactamente por qué habría de suceder eso, estaba seguro de que estaba exagerando las cosas, era ilógico que un simple declaración lo pusiese así, por más que haya sido su antiguo capitán, Atobe Keigo. Pero eso ya no le importó, solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa.

No había nadie, sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde y su hermano debía de estar en el colegio. Su hermana ya no vivía con ellos desde hace media año y estaba agradecido por ello. No es que se haya llevado muy bien con ella. Antes de subir a su cuarto a encerrarse, pasó a la cocina para asaltar su refrigeradora. A veces sus reacciones típicas de una chica en etapa menstrual le preocupaban y no solo a él, sin embargo en el momento le tenian sin cuidado, solo quería alejarse de todo. Y así, armado con una enorme bolsa de papas fritas, un six-pack de latas de Coca-Cola y un paquete extra grande de galletas con chispas de chocolate, subió a su pieza, gruñéndole al gato cuando este se le cruzó en el camino. Se metió a su cama y se tapó con la sábana.

* * *

-¿Alguien sabe que pasó con Gakuto?

Nadie supo responder a la pregunta del tensai peliazul, quien se comenzaba a preocupar por su mejor amigo y, en ocaciones, amante. Estaba bastante enterado de lo que había sucedido el día anterior, mas no creyó que eso fuese suficiente como para poner mal al acróbata. No tenía sentido, al menos no desde el punto de vista del peliazul.

-Oshitari-kun...-, llamó su atención una de sus compañeras de clase. – Mukahi-kun no ha venido hoy a clases ni asistió ayer al entrenamiento del club de tenis.

El aludido le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la chica que le habló, aunque en realidad le hubiese gustado golpearla por repetir algo que él ya sabía de sobra. Salió apresurado del salón, agradecido de tener esa hora libre.

"¿Qué mosco le habrá picado ahora?" pensó mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la biblioteca. No sabía qué era lo que realmente buscaba, después de todo Gakuto no se encontraba en el campus escolar. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia uno de los baños de hombres. Sin embargo, al doblar por una de las esquinas, chocó fuertemente con alguien, quien le lanzó un molesto insulto. Poco le extrañó que esa persona fuese Shishido.

-Vaya, me sorprende tu buen humor-, comentó sarcástico el tensai, a lo que Shishido respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

-El tuyo no esta mejor-, dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo al peliazul, sin embargo este solo lució su típica sonrisa de "soy un genio, nada me toma desprevenido". Ryo bufó molesto y siguió su camino, mientras que Yuushi sacudió la cabeza, como si se tratase de un niño que no quiere entender algo sencillo.

-¿Sucede algo Oshitari?-, preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y se encontró con el grandioso Ore-sama.

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué lo dices?

Atobe lo miró con una gran sonrisa que expresaba pura soberbia, como si nunca lo hubiesen rechazado. Atobe Keigo no se mostraría deprimido, jamás. Molesto tal vez, pero no afectado. Yuushi murmuró algo inentendible para el chico del lunar y se apartó, cuando ene se momento la campana desgarró el ambiente tranquilo del los pasillos escolares. Yuushi se apresuró hasta llegar a su clase, cogió su mochila y salió rápidamente. Estaba ya saliendo del colegio, dirigiéndose a la casa de Gakuto, cuando una voz lo llamó por su nombre.

-¡Yuushi, Espera! ¿Te diriges a las casa de Gaku-chan? Puedo ir contigo?

Oshitari miró extrañado a Jiroh, mientras que este tenía en el brazo una bolsa de caramelos. Sabía perfectamente que lugar ocupaba el chico en el corazón de su hiperactivo amigo y creyó que tal vez fuese mala idea, mas no supo por qué. Sin embargo, al final solo asintió.

-¡Bien! ¡Gracias Yuushi!

El tensai suspiró y siguió caminando. -¿Por que agradeces, Akutagawa?

-No lo sé-, coontestó feliz el mayor, camiando junto al peliazul, mientras que se metía otro caramelo a la boca. -¿Que crees que le haya pasado a Gakuto? No se veía tan bien ayer...

Yuushi no sabía si en ese momento Jiroh se hacía el inocente o si en serio no se había enterado de nada.

* * *

Como ya he dicho, este será un fic de capis cortos, así en este caso sorry si les parece muy corto En fin, si hay alguna pareja (rara si kieren) que también quieran incluir, solo pidan xD Reviews? *x*


	3. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 3**

_Reencuentro_

-¡Oshitari-kun y Akutagwa-kun! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!- exclamó con voz chillona y sobrefingida la hermana mayor de Gakuto, imitando a una animadora de fiestas infantiles. –¿Vienen a visitar al inútil de mi hermano?

Ambos chicos se miraron de soslayo, sin saber si reír o seguirle la corriente a la universitaria. Yuushi sonrió divertido.

-¡Buenas tardes, Mukahi-san! Así es, venimos por Gakuto-, repondió el tensai, sabiendo perfectamente que la chica detestaba que la tratasen de "san". Ella bufó molesta y salió de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta para los dos chicos. Jiroh la miró extrañada, mas Yuushi simplemente entró. -¿Vienes?

Jiroh se apresuró en entrar y cerrar tras sí la puerta.

* * *

-¿¡Cómo que ya no hay! ¡Tiene que estar por alguna parte!- bufó enfadado cierto castaño. Ignoró olímpicamente a la bibliotecaria que le llamaba la atención, mientras discutía enérgicamente con su compañero de trabajo. Estaban retrasadísimos con el trabajo de Hisotria Universal y no habían hecho nada. Para rematar, no quedaban copias del libro que necesitaban en la biblioteca escolar.

-Tendremos que buscar la información en internet o no terminaremos a tiempo-, murmuró perdido el compañero de Ryo. Este último asintió con desgano.

-Ok, iré llendo entonces a la sala de computo para reservar una máquina.

-Ok, yo te alcanzo-, dijo el compañero del castaño.

Ryo salió apresurado de la biblioteca, tratando de ignorar los comentarios negativos y bufidos de la bibliotecaria. Cerró la puerta tras sí y siguió caminando por los pasillos. Sin embargo, depronto alguien lo llamó.

-Shi-Shishido-san...

El aludido giró sorprendido al reconocer la voz.

-¡Chotarou! –Ryo sonrió falsamente, sintiendo un sabor amargo invadir su boca, -¿Qué tal? Tiempo sin vernos...

Era verdad, hace mucho que no se habían visto. Desde que se había graduado de la secundaria, diez meses casi, para ser más exactos. Casi un año, y de pronto Ryo sentía que había sido mucho más tiempo del que realmente había sido.

-Ah, sí...-, un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre los dos chicos. El menor trataba de sonreír, pero por su rostro solo asomaba una nerviosa mueca.

-Y... ¿Qué te trae por aquí, a la preparatoria? –preguntó el chico de la gorra, enfatizando casi de manera automática la palabra _preparatoria_.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Eto, yo vengo a traer unos papeles de parte de Sakaki-sensei.

-Ya veo, para nuestro entrenador supongo, ¿no?

-Eh, sí, así es...

-¡Hey Shishido! ¡Creí que ya estarías en la sala de computo!

Ambos chicos se sobresaltaron por el inesperado grito del compañero de Ryo, quien soltó un suspiro disfrazado de bufido. Había realmente extrañado a su kouhai, pero ahora que por fin lo volvía a ver no tenía ni ide de qué decirle.

-Ya estaba en camino. Adelántate, ahora te alcanzo.

-Ok...-, el chico se apartó y siguió, aunque poco coonvencido de lo que sucedía con su amigo. Otro silencio prolongnado y embarazoso.

-Bueno, yo... Creo que debería seguir.

-Claro-, murmuró Chotarou, asintiendo con demasiada energía.

-Nos vemos entonces-, dijo poco convencido el castaño, -Otori.

_¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué ha sido eso! ¿Otori?_

-Sí, claro, nos vemos-, respondió el menor en voz baja.

El chico de la gorra se volvió a girar, retomando su camino. Ya con la espalda hacia su kouhai, hizo todavía un rápido gesto con la mano de manera de despedida, esperando que el menor lo viese y no se hubiese ya seguido por su propio camino. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía un horrible vacío en el estómago. Odiaba ese sentimiento, era exactamente el mismo cuando...

-Shishido-san-, oyó como el otro chico murmuraba su apellido en voz baja. ¿A caso nunca lo llamaría por su nombre? –Shishido-sa, yo... Yo estoy saliendo con Hiyoshi-kun.

Esto último casi lo había gritado. _¿¡Qué! _

Ryo se quedó helado en su lugar. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Con Hiyoshi? Agachó por un momento la cabeza, pero luego se volvió a voltear, esforzándose por que su sonrisa no se viese demasiado hipócrita.

-Pues, me alegro por ustedes-, fue lo único que logró articular antes de seguir con su camino.

* * *

-Que... ¿¡QUÉ HACEN USTEDES DOS AQUÍ!-, bufó molesta la cereza, recibiendo el aburrido suspiro de Yuushi y la inocente sonrisa de Jiroh como respuesta.

* * *

Esta fue la primera vez que escribo algo de la Silver, sean piadosos... TT_TT

reviews más que bienvenidos! ^^

***3* ~~~_...:::°°°¡Feliz 28 De Julio, Felices Fiestas Patrias Perú!°°°:::..._~~~ ^0^**


	4. Dramatizando, empeorando

Hooola! Aquí, y solo para el mundo entero, el cuarto capi de las Crónicas locas xD Aunque me he dado cuenta de que me salí de lo que me había propuesto (humor), acabando más en el drama xD jiji en fin, gracias a todos por su reviews, creo que no agradecía nadie por los comentarios de los capis pasados u=u Gracias! ^0^ ahora espero que les guste esta nueva actualitzacion xD

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Dramtizando, empeorando_

_Shishido-san, yo... Yo estoy saliendo con Hiyoshi-kun._

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho así sin más? Shishido soltó otro bufido, que al final sonó más como un triste suspiro. No se había imaginado así su reencuentro con Chotarou, aunque a decir verdad nunca había pensado mucho acerca de eso. Parecía que al final el menor había ya olvidado todo.

-Demonios!

* * *

Gakuto sintió un grave tic nervioso atacar su ojo derecho, más aún al no notar Jiroh nada de la situación y por lo mucho que se divertía Yuushi a costa de ello. Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la familia Mukahi. El pelicereza jugaba nervioso con sus dedo, mientras trataba de inventar alguna buena excusa para cponvencer al lirón de que todo estaba bien y de que no debía preocuparse. "Es que... ¡no tenía ganas, no molestes más Jiroh!", fue lo que dijo exactamente, cosa que no habría de extrañar a nadie que conociera al acróbata. Sin embargo, el tensai mantenía fija la mirada en el chico, sin estar seguro de qué pensar de todo eso. Algo estaba mal, algo en su cabeza le repetía constantemente que algo no estaba como debía estar.

-Ne, Gaku, Atobe te va a matar por faltar hoy al entrenamiento. Ya sabes, aunque no sea el capitán está de todos modos histércio porque este año quiere aplastar a Seigaku. –El mayor rió divertido, como si hubiese recordado algo que le cause mucha gracia.- Y además de que siempre le ancanta hacerte la vida a cuadritos...

-¿¡Quieres que te sirva más limonada! –lo interrumpió rápido el pelicereza, consiguiendo un enérgico asentimiento de parte del Akutagawa. Gakuto salió a toda carrera de la sala, segundos despuésseguido por su pareja de dobles. En la cocina volvió a abrir la refrigeradora, buscando la jarra de limonada. Todavía quedaba un poco de la ya mencionada limonada, la cual era pura cortesía de su hermano menor, dado que su madre ni eso sabía preparar. De hecho, Gakuto dudaba que su progenitora recordase si quiera que tenía una cocina. Colocó la jarra en la mesa, para tomar el vaso, pero en ese momento algo se lo impidió, o mejor dicho, alguien lo hizo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No, la pregunta es ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A-a mí? ¡A mí no me pasa nada!

-Gakuto...

-Será mejor que me apresure, o Jiroh va a venir a ver que pasa con su limonada...

El más pequeño hizo ademán de querer pasar al tensai, sin ambargo esta lo detuvo, acorralandolo contra la refrigeradora. Colocó sus brazos a los costados del pelicereza, obligando a este a mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, Mukahi, a mí no me engañas. Hay algo más detrás de todo esto-, dijo serio.

Gakuto primero no respondió. Sabía que ahora no debía equivocarse al hablar, pues cuando Yuushi lo llamaba por su apellido, significaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y eso era suficientemente malo. Bajó la mirada apenado.

-Yuushi, yo...

-Gakuto, ¿qué pasa?

-Tú sabes... Ayer...

En ese momento, el tensai no pareció conectar del todo los hechos, mirando confundido al acróbata en busca de una respuesta.

-Ya sé lo de Atobe...

-Y lo que Atobe quiere...

"...lo obtiene", finalizó mentalmente el más grande. ¿Eso era lo que había mantenido tan ocupada la mente de Gakuto? ¿Atobe? Pues al parecer el chico le tenía más temor de lo que daba a entender. Aquello no quería entrarle en la cabeza, le era difícil aceptar que su amigo actuase así por eso. Guió su segunda mano hasta la mejilla libre del mayor, acariciádola y acercándose más al rostro contrario. Sabía que eso le encantaba a Gakuo, sabía que le gustaba tener a alguien cerca, muy cerca. Sopló suavemente, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos molesto. Rió.

-Ya, Gaku. No te tienes que poner así po eso...

-¡Hey, Gaku! ¿Está todo bie...

Los tres chicos se quedaron estáticos, tanto los dos que se encontraban en una situación bastante significativa, como el que lo había descubierto en ella. Pero al ver la cara de horror de Gakuto, Yuushi fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Oye, Jiroh, nosotros... No es lo que...

Sin embargo, no llegó a completar su frase, al menos no para que la bella durmiente de Hyotei la oyese, puesto que el chico ya no se encontraba con ellos. El tensai se volvió al acróbata, quien había descendido al suelo, mientras que oía la puerta principal cerrarse.


	5. Un pequeño problema

Bueno, yo aquí, subiendo de nuevo el quinto capi la página condenada al parecer se comió una parte del capi y yo volada recién me doy cuenta XD bueno, igual no era mucho lo que quitó, de todas maneras el capi era corto, pero aquí lo tienen completo ^^ Sorry otra vez .

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Un pequeño problema_

No sabía por qué corría, es más: no sabía por qué diablos había reaccionado así,por qué había huído, cuando lo que debía haber hecho era fingir, fingir que todo estaba de lo más normal. Que eso era obvio. De hecho, lo era. Se detestaba, no solo por haber corrido, sino también por, y en consecuencia de su huída, delatarse de manera tan estúpida. Aún así, no entendía por qué no había sido capaz de actuar como si todo estuviese bien. "No seas idiota Jiroh, si tú ya sabías que esos dos eran más que solo buenos amigos." _Oye Jiroh, nosotros... No es lo que..._

_...nosotros..._

_...no es lo que..._

Era como si las palabras de Yuushi lo atormentasen a propósito. No quería oírlas, pero aún así se repetían dentro de su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un disco rayado. _...Oye Jiroh...nosotros..._

_...nosotros..._

* * *

No sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había en ese niño, tal vez era la poca atención que le prestaba o las muchas indirectas que resumidas dicen "No me interesa quién seas tú ni que seas mi capitán, te obedesco porque quiero estar en el equipo de tenis". ¿¡Que rayos hay con esa cereza hiperactiva que tenga que llamar tanto su atención! Pobre de él si su padre se enteraba de qué clase de persona había acabado de enamorarse. ¿Enamorarse? ¡Sí, y un demonio, Ore-sama estaba enamorado! Sin embargo, ese no era el único problema, sino que había algo peor que eso: la condenada cereza no tenía los ojos puestos en él, sino en su ex-novio, y mejor amigo de Gakuto, Jiroh. Bufó molesto. Y pensar que había cortado con Jiroh para estar libre para el idiota de Gakuto.

Tamorileó impaciente con los dedos sobre su cuaderno de matemáticas. ¿Desde cuándo se tardaba tanto haciendo sus tareas? Ese saltamontes desagradecido, ¿¡Cómo se había atrevido a rechazarlo! ¡Y él mismo aún más idiota por haber creído que todo saldría bien! ¿Qué era lo que le había hecho creer que Gakuto le correspondería? Ah sí, ya lo recordó: a Taki se le había salido el comentario de que a Gakuto le gustaba alguien de los regulares del club de tennis. Ahora ya sabía que no era él, sino Jiroh. Impaciente dejó desaparecer su cuaderno en su mochila, ya encontraría tiempo en la mañana para terminar los cálculos que le habían dejado de tarea, y luego tomó su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente un número aciegas, mientras que su mirada buscaba una casaca adecuada.

-Diga-, se hizo oír una voz al otro lado del aparato.

-Soy yo-, contestó dándose importancia como siempre Atobe, escuchando una risita como respuesta. –Hay algo que a Ore-sama le gustaría saber...

-Y el hecho de que te dirijas a mí hace que me sienta afortunado-, dijo con burla la voz. -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada sucede, solo que Ore-sama no tenía ganas de hacer sus deberes y quiere saber si quieres jugar un partido.

-Ya veo, te rechazó.

Atobe maldijo para sus adentros el tono burlón del sujeto, preguntándose por qué el cielo lo quería castigar con la _complicidad_ del tensai de la escuela rival. Bueno, no es que se lo haya contado así por así a Syusuke, la verdad es que había sido un suceso bastante extraño: se había cruzado un día al genio, envolviéndose en una rara conversación, hasta que depronto Fuji lo miró con esa sonrisa tan escalofriante y luego, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo, dijo "Oye, a ti te gusta Mukahi, ¿no?". Y al no responderle nada, solo agregó un gracioso "Saa...". Así fue como el genio acabó siendo la única persona más que sabía acerca de lo que pasa al respecto del acróbata pelicereza. No es que fuera algo que haya pedido, pero debía contentarse con que Fuji no era metiche ni nada de eso, cosa que en realidad le aliviaba. No se imaginaba su situación si, en lugar de Syusuke, se hubiera encontrado con Ryoma.

-Yo no dije eso-, contestó por fin Ore-sama.

-Claro, si solo fuera por un partido, ¿Por qué no has llamado a alguien como Tezuka?

-He estado pensando que nunca he jugado contra ti-, mencionó el emperador de hielo, dejando de referirse a sí como _Ore-sama_. Oyó otra risita y se esforzó por no bufar molesto. No iba a dejar que Fuji lo sacase de sus casillas, tampoco le había afectado tanto un rechazo, que por cierto ya estaba seguro de que no duraría mucho.

-Ok, como sea. ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora.

-¿Llevas prisa o qué, Atobe?

-¿Estás con Kikumaru o qué, Fuji?-, contestó mordaz.

-No-, murmuró el tensai con una sonrisa, la cual aTobe obviamente no vio. -¿En las canchas callejeras?

-Claro.

-Ok, nos vemos entonces...

-Nos vemos, Fuji.

Cortó. ¿Por qué había citado a Fuji a un partido? No lo sabía, pero sabía que bien probable que con eso lograría descargarse un poco. Quíen diría que acabaríasintiéndose tan estresado por alguien como Gakuto, mejor dicho, _por _Gakuto.


	6. Un amigo de la infancia

Advertencias: Ortografía digna de una chica que se muere de sueño y no revisó una vez más lo que escribió. xD

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Un amigo de la infancia_

Mantuvo la mirada fija en la pila de libros y cuadernos que Yuushi y Jiroh le habían traído en la tarde. Las tareas del día en el que había faltado por un problema de niñas engreídas. De hecho, así se sentía ahora, una niña engreída que comete estupidez tras estupidez. "Realmente eres un completo idiota, Gakuto", pensó amargo. Abrió el primer cuaderno y varios problemas matemáticos le saludaron. Bufó molesto al notar cuantos eran. Se sentó y trató de concentrarse en el primer problema, sin ebargo, ya lego de cinco minutos sentía a rendirse. Su lapicero inmóvil en su mano y así lo estuvo por cinco minutos más, hasta que el no poder concentrarse lo sacó por completo del quicio. Un ligero "crack" le dio a entender que, luego de tirar el pobre e inocente lapicero de tinta azul con toda fuerza contra la pared, tendría que comprar otro lapicer, dado que ese era su última reserva. Necesitaba despejarse y urgente, así que rápidamente abrió su ventana y saltó. Trepó ágilmente por el árbol que crecía al costado de su ventana. Sonrió al pensar que sus padres nunca descifrarían el por qué quiso aquella habitación: para él era perfecta para escaparse en silencio, sin que nadie se enterase de que no estaba en casa.

El fresco aire de la noche depronto se percibió tan relajante, tan libre, y sintió como si la tenue luz del alumbrado público fuese lo único con vida cerca. Comenzó a correr, solo por el deseo que correr. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, solo dejó que sus pies se antepusieran uno al otro, como si fuera un robot que no se detendría si alguien no presionaba el botón de "Stop". Corrió en línea recta, luego en zig-zag por la próxima calle y finalmente otra vez en línea recta. Estaba feliz de vivir en un barrio en el cual a las once ya no había nadie en la calle. Solo corrió, no importándole si era en círculos o no, hasta que sus piernas ya no daban más. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del lugar en el que había acabado. En la oscuridad, las amplias escaleras se veían tan imponentes, no como de día, cuando subía corriendo, salteándose uno o dos escalones. Se lo pensó primero, considerando que no valía tal vez , mucho la pena subir si no tenía ni raqueta, ni pelota, ni si quiera oponente, pero luego decidió emprender la subida. Despacio, sin prisa subió la escalera que en ese momento le perecía infinita y cuando por fin llegó arriba, sintió como si las canchas callejeras fuesen el doble de grandes de lo normal.

-Y tú, ¿qué viniste a hacer?

Gakuto se dio un bruco giro, descubriendo ahora que no estaba solo. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba sentado Shishido en un murillo. El acróbata se había sorprendido bastante ante la presencia de su compañero de clase, pero luego se le acercó. –Nada, solo salí a tomar aire fresco...

-Ya veo.

-¿Tú...?

-Supongo que lo mismo. –El pelicereza se sentó a su costado, soltando un ligero suspiro. Shishido había sido su amigo en primaria y en parte de la secundaria, pero con el tiempo la amistad tan buena que llevaban se había comanzadpo a segastar y a perderse lentamente, hasta que al final solo eran comapañeros de clase. Practicamente ya no sabían que sucedía en la vida del otro, ni que tampoco les insteresara realmente mucho. Qué rápido podía perderse una amistad.

-Oye... Shishido, por casualidad no tendrás un cigarro o algo...

-No fumo.

-Ah, cierto...

No es que el acróbata lo hiciese también, al menos no seguido, pero en ese momento realmente se le había antojado. Miró al cielo, buscando distraerse del silencio que había entre ellos dos, sin saber que hacer. No había estrellas, ni que hubiera esperado ver algo.

-No ha estrellas-, murmuró el chico de la gorra, quien también había quedado mirando hacia arriba.

-No pues... Has demasiada luz. –Ryo observó ahora al mayor pensativo.

-Oye, Mukahi, ¿pasó algo con Jiroh?

-¿¡Eh!

-Solo pregunto, te ves deprimido.

Gakuto bajó la mirada. –Él cree que yo estoy en algo con Yuushi-, respondió, a lo que Shishido s e sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que, que digamos que nos vio en na posición compremetedora... –lo pensó por un segundo y leugo agregó: -¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro...

-¿Sigues enamorado de Chotarou?

Silencio. De todas las preguntas que Gakuto podría haberle hecho, esa no estaba en la lista. EL chico más alto agachó un poco la cabeza. –Sí, pero eso no importa. Él esta con Hiyoshi...

-¿¡Cómo!

-Lo que oyes.

-Oh...

Los dos chicos parecían sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, pero ambos pensando en que habían perdido oportunidad con la persona con quien querían estar. Aún así, Gakuto sentía un leve alivio al no estar completamente solo.

Oye, Ryo, ¿por casualidad no traes dos raquetas y una pelota contigo?


	7. Decisión

Aqui viene la contii! ¡No me maten por la tardanza! TT_TT La inspiración no me da para más . Ya estoy trabajando en el proximo capi, prometo que ese no tardará tanto Déjenme un review! xD

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Decisión_

-Vamos, no puedes quedarte solo ahí, baja a comer algo aunque sea. De lo contrario, mamás se va a preocupar...

Jiroh miró a su hermana con gesto cansado y esta sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-Claro, y yo soy Papa Noel.

-Hanako...

-Oh, ya veo: se trata de cierta cereza hiperactiva, que por cierto hace tiempo que no se muestra por aquí-, rió la hermana, pero luego se puso seria. -¿Qué sucedió?

La chica se sentó al lado de se hermano mayor en la cama de este y lo abrazó. Ella aún estaba en su último año de secundaria, al igual que Chotaro y estaba en la misma clase que Hiyoshi. No es que haya sido siempre muy unida a Jiroh, pero se llevaba mejor con él que con su otro hermano.

-Él está en algo con Yuushi-, murmuró por fin su hermano, dejándola más que sorprendida.

-¿¡Eh! ¿Cómo? ¿Con Oshitari?-, el lirón asintió. -¡Pero creí que esos dos eran solo buenos amigos!

-Pues no... Pero no te preocupes, por favor. –la chica ya lo estaba- Yo ya me resigné...

-¡Ah no! ¡No puedes!-, bufó la menor disgustada.

-Pero, Hana, si él es feliz me parece bien, no se me apetece hacer de metiche...

-Díselo-, ordenó decidia Hanako.

-¿Eh?

-¡Por lo menos dile lo que sientes!

-¿Para qué?-, cuestionó el dormilón sin ánimos. –No quiero que Gaku me odie por eso-, susurró.

-No te va a odiar, sé que eso no va a pasar-, dijo la chica ya con un tono más normal.

-Pero...

-Ya, no seas cobarde, que los Akutagwa somos flojos, no miedositos-, rió Hanako tratando de subirle el ánimo.- ¿Quieres que te suba la cena?

Jiroh sonrió y asintió. –Claro, gracias, Hana.

-De nada, hermanito- sonrió ella en respuesta.


	8. Juego y Partido para la mala suerte

Actualización, tal y como lo prometí! w Resumí bastante en este capi, pero es que no se me hace mucho el describir un partido de tennis, al menos no ahora. Aún así, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review! *3*

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Juego y Partido para la mala suerte_

No es que no hubiese jugado recientemente con Gakuto, varias veces acababan en un partido durante las prácticas del equipo, incluso como pareja de dobles, sin embargo, solo eran partidos sin mucha importancia. Mas ahora parecía diferente, para empezar era de noche, no eran los entrenamientos del insoportable capitán, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba a punto de ser destronado por Atobe. Devolvió con fuerza el saque de quien alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo junto con Jiroh y se preparó, viendo como este saltaba al aire. Había que admitir que Gakuto se veía aún más pequeño sin Yuushi al lado. No por eso no era buen jugador. Ryo sabía que, luego del torneo de Kanto, varios cuestionaban por qué la cereza estaba entre los regulares, hubieron rumores que se disiparon un poco pero que volvieron a flote luego del torneo nacional. Pero él sabía por qué Gakuto estaba ahí. Devolvió otra pelota, dejándola en un ángulo difícil, la cual fue respondida sin mucho problema por el acróbata.

* * *

No dijo nada luego de saludar, supo que sería lo mejor si quería evitar una burla por parte del tensai. En silencio subieron las amplias escalera que llevaban a la plataforma de las canchas. Entonces de pronto oyó que había alguien más jugando. Maldijo mentalmente a quien se le hubiera ocurrido ocupar las canchas a esas horas de la noche. Pero luego, como si de pronto hubiera abierto los ojos de golpe, realizó quién estaba ahí. Bueno, tal vez, a fin de cuentas, la suerte no lo había abandonado del todo.

* * *

Un fuerte tic nervioso se hizo sentir en su ojos izquierdo. Se había escapado de su casa para dehacerse del estrés causado por su nuevo problema... ¡y ahí, a unos pocos metros, se encontraba el dichoso problema acosador! Tragó con dificultad, oyendo uno risita por parte del acompañante de "Ore-sama".

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí-, "saludó" el chico del lunar-. ¿Aquí a estas horas?

-¿Qe no ves?-, le espetó un poco molesto el acróbata. La sonrisa del tensai rival le daba todo lo contrario a un buen sentimiento.

-¿Qué tal un partido?-, se hizo oír ahora también Shishido.

-Dobles, ustedes dos contra nosotros-, respondió el sonriente Fuji, dirigiendo una sonrisa indescifrable a Atobe.

-A menos que quieran cambiar a otros equipos-, continuó este, sabiendo por adelantado cuál sería la respuesta de Gakuto.

-¡No! Está bien asi, Shishido conmigo-, exclamó apresurado el pelicereza nervioso, ganándose un mirada esceptica de parte de Ryo. "Rélajate Gakuto", pensó el chicpo de la gorra.

* * *

No es que no hubiese visto el gesto de Keigo, quien lo llamaba para que se acercase a él aparte. Sin embargo, no logró ignorarlo por mucho. Finalmente se le acercó, con los nervioso encrispados y un revolcón en el estómago. Se paró a un lado de la net, Shishido a cierta distancia de su espalda y Fuji sonriéndole por encima del hombro de Atobe.

-Te propongo algo...

-¿Dejarme en paz?-, preguntó irónico Gakuto-. Pues me vendría de maravi...

-Así es-, fue la sorpresiva respuesta que obtuvo-. Pero te costará...

-Eso era de esperarse contigo-, murmuró vencido el más pequeño.

-¿No te interesa?

-¿Qué propones?

-Si ganan, te dejaré en paz, olvidarás incluso que alguna vez sucedió.

-Pero...

-Pero si yo gano –y en esta parte Keigo sonrió aún más– seremos pareja.

Gakuto sintió en ese momento unas terribles ganas de tirarse por las escaleras y que la ambulancia lo salvase de aquella apuesta. Y no, su orgullo no se la dejaba fácil. Maldijo el momento en el que tenía que ser un Hyotei.

-Entonces... ¿aceptas?

-Claro-, lo enfrentó el acróbata mientras trataba de sonar confiado. "Y muy confiado... de que la voy a volver a arruinar..."

* * *

-¡Demonios! ¡Mierda y diablos! ¡Ahh!

Literalmente, Shishido se quedó mudo ante aquello. Habían perdido, eso era más que obvio, nadie le gana a Atobe, al menos ellos no lo iban a lograr, y menos si su oponente tenía para colmo el apoyo del tensai de Seigaku. Pero que su amigo hiciese una apuesta de tal grado de estupidez... Creyó que Gakuto tenía un límite, pero, tal como lo veía, se había equivocado. Volvió la mirada por encima de la net, dando con la mirada de superioridad de su capitán de la secundaria. "Definitivamente la cagaste, Gakuto..."


	9. La segunda declaración

**Capítulo 9**

_La segunda declaración_

Trató de repasar mentalmente el último momento en el que lo vio. Nada, borroso. Solo recordaba un ligero "Oshitari-san", algo que parecía ser inventado por él mismo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberla arruinado, él solo, el grandioso tensai de Hyotei. Por haberse ido, largado, abandonado. Por no decir "huído", luego de haber fallado terriblemente. Tenía ganas de darse a sí mismo una buena paliza de castigo, plan que obviamente se quedaría en la teoría y no llegaría ponerse en práctica. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse las ideas estúpidas de la mente y trató de prestar atención a clase. Unas filas delante suyo se sentaba Shishido; atrás, Jiroh. Dormía. Entonces, otra idea se le ocurrió. No tenía que ver con lo otro que lo mantenía distraído minutos antes, más bien con su pelicereza amigo, quien se estaba tirando la pera a la clase de Trigonometría. Disimuladamente sacó su celular de su mochila y lo abrió, tipeando algo rápidamente, para luego volver a hacerlo desaparecer. El profe sor parecía un niño inocente cuando no se daba cuenta de las cosas que sucedían en su clase. A sus espaldas, un lirón se sobresaltó al sentir su telefono vibrar en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a sacarlo, un poco extrañado, y leyó. Alzó la mirada y la clavó en el tensai.

_Entre Gakuto y yo no hay nada. Dile._

"¿¡Cómo que DILE!". Aquel fue el principal pensamiento que abarcaba la atención del lirón hasta la hora del almuerzo. No porque le extrañase la orden, después de todo él ya estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero... "¿¡Cómo se enteró de que yo estoy enamorado de Gakuto!" Bufó irritado y cansado, estaba harto de que todos acaben sabiendo mas que él. Giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando a su amigo de la infancia. No lo veía, así que salió al patio, esperando tener suerte. Y si, ahí estaba, echado bajo un árbol y devorando un sandwich. Rápidamente se le acercó, dispuesto a tirarsele encima si es que intentaba escapar.

-Gakuto, -el aludido alzó la mirada- necesito hablar contigo.

El acróbata no dijo nada, solo se arrimó un poco, dejándole sitio para sentarse. Se veía cansado, agotado, luciendo una notorias ojeras. Jiroh asumió que se le había hecho tarde por equis motivo y que posiblemente había desayunado durante la clase de Biología.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Gaku, pero promete que no saldrás corriendo.

Gakuto lo miró extrañado. -¿Yo salir corriendo? –el acróbata trató de reír- De dónde sacas e...

-Me gustas.

Silencio. No era su intención sonar tan cortante, pero su voz revelaba que lo decía en serio. Gakuto abrió ligeramente la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Sus mejillas se encendieron, pero sus ojos se opacaron.

-Jiroh, yo...

-Yuushi me dijo que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, pero quiero saber algo, ¿te gusto?

Gakuto lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Y esa pregunta? Quiso responder algo, decirle lo que realmente sentía por su amigo, que era correspondido. Pero dijo algo totalmente contrario, algo que era mentir a verda a la vez y que le sabía amargo en la boca.

-Estoy con Atobe.


	10. Salida

**Capítulo 10**

_Salida_

No sabía en qué momento había dejado de concentrarse en lo que decía Hiyoshi, dicho sea de paso que ahora era capitán, tal y como se había esperado. Solo pensaba en su último encuentro con Ryo. Se sentía culpable, por parte porque lo que había dicho no venía al caso, y porque el capitán ya le había terminado ese mismo día. Antes de que se reencontraran. Suspiró disimuladamente y terminó de cambiarse, mientras Hiyoshi todavía hablaba con otros regulares. El torneo de Kanto era el tema, cómo no... Salió de los camerinos, cuando su compañero de equipo lo detuvo.

-Ootori, aún no te vayas, todavía me falta un anuncio-, le dijo Wakashi mientras lo tomaba del brazo. Él solo asintió. –Bien, la próxima semana tendremos un torneo amistoso con el equipo de la preparatoria. Solo será como una práctica y ha sido idea de Sakaki.

Lo último lo había agregado a causa de varios quejidos de los integrantes del club. Definitivamente le había tocado una de las peores generaciones o tal vez simplemente era que no tenía la misma influencia que Atobe. El chico cabeza de hongo soltó un cansado suspiro y murmuró algo para sí, para luego despedirse. Ootori lo misó un poco confundido, últimamente le parecía que actuaba de manera un poco rara, mejo dicho agotada. Quiso decirle algo, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y tomo otra vez sus cosas y salió también de los camerinos.

A unos metros más adelante iba su capitán. Y entonces, en la entrada del campus del colegio, vio también al tensai. "¿Qué hará aquí?"-, pensó curioso Chotarou mientras se quedaba parado y observaba la escena. El capitán se acercó al ex-sub-capitán y lo saludó de manera vaga y un poco tímida. El peliazul lucía su famosa poker face, sonriendo de manera mistriosa y atractiva para cualuiqera. Se fueron juntos, dejando atrás a un bastante intrigado Ootori.


	11. La tercera declaración

**Capitulo 11**

_La tercera declaración y la primera correspondida_

-¿Qué sucede?-, preguntó por fin, luego de que hubiesen estado andando por un buen tiempo en silencio. Yuushi lo miró dudoso, sin saber con exactitud qué decirle. Pero él no era de lo que no sabían qué hacer, él era después de todo el tensai de Hyotei, ¿no?

-Oye, Wakashi, yo... Por lo de la última vez...

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Nada. Oye, ¿quieres ir a alguna parte a comer? Te invito.

-Claro, gracias...

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un local que les agradara. Era pequeño, pero ya habían ido ahí antes, como cuando habían salido por el cumpleaños del menor. Eliieron una mesa y una camarera se les acercó a tomar sus pedidos, para luego volver a alejarse de ellos y dejarlos solos otra vez. Hiyoshi miró nervioso al peliazul, observando que Yuushi no traía sus lentes, cosa que le extrañó.

-Oye-, llamó su atención el peliazul-. Wakashi, quería hablar contigo por lo de la última vez...

-Está bien-, lo interrumpió rapidamente el menor.

-No, no está bien.

-Pero...

-Hiyoshi, me gustas. Aún así, creo que no debí besarte, lo siento-, murmuró apenado el mayor.

-No...

-No trates de decir que está bien que lo haya hecho...

-Me gustó. -Yuusi lo miró asombrado- Y lo deseé.

Un gracioso rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Wakashi, quien bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Se maldijo tres veces por boca grande. "¡Tenía que decirlo!" Sin embargo, Yuushi se recuperó rápidamente de su estado de shock, sonriéndole ahora satisfecho.

-Entonces, te gustó.

-Eh, supongo.

-No me digas supongo, di sí.

-No necesitas que te levante aún más el ego-, le espetó sorpresivamente el menor. El tensai solo siguió sonriendo. -¿Qué?

-Wakashi...- el mayor se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, por encima de la mesa y miró de frente al capitán de la secundaria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?


	12. Tonto

Debo admitirlo: había olvidado este fic linchenme si quieren, pero si me matan ahi si no habra ocnti XD en fin, este capi ya lo tenía desde hace un BUEN tiempo, pero como dije, olvidé que estaba ahí...

Espero que les guste! es igual de corto como casi todos los demas XD

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Tonto_

-Es obvio que su relación va a ser de lo más curiosa.

Atobe alzó la mirada de la revista que lo mantenía ocupado y le sonrió de manera arrogante al tensai. Este no prosiguió, más bien se limitó a tipear algo en su celular.

-¿Hablas con Hiyoshi?

-Así es...

-Oí que están, ¿cómo así?

-Me gusta y le pedí que estuviese conmigo-, fue la seca respuesta del genio. Tal vez demasaido seca.

-Estás resentido por lo de Gakuto.

-Es mi mejor amigo.

-Pues ustedes dos son amigos muy cariñosos...

-¿Celoso, Oree-sama?-, hincó malintencionado el peliazul, sabiendo que aquello era un golpe bajo.

-Ya quisieras, solo no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío.

-Para empezar, Gakuto no es tuyo.

El chico del lunar rió. Dejó a un lado la revista y se reclinó hacia adelante, mirandole al tensai a los ojos. Este alzó extrañado una ceja, mas no dijo nada.

-Ya verás, solo espera-, dijo Keigo-. Antes de que te des cuenta, Gakuto será solo mío.

Seguro de sí mismo, Atobe se volvió a recostar contra el respaldar del sillón, volviendo a tomar la revista y hojeando en ella. El tensai lo miró escéptico, no porque dudase de la habilidad de seducción de su ex-capitán, sino porque confiaba más en lo que sentía su compañero de dobles por el lirón. Había estado harto de ver a esos dos babeando el uno por el otro, sin intervenir, pero cuando por fin decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, resultó que Gakuto perdió una apuesta con Atobe y le partió el corazón a Jiroh. Casi ni pudo creérselo al dormilón cuando se lo dijo. ¿Gakuto con Atobe? Imposible, tenia que haber una buena explicación tras todo eso.


	13. Cayendo en la trampa

Tal y como prometí: capítulo número trece y sin tardanza :D

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Cayendo en la trampa_

Sabía que todo eso era su culpa. Como no, había creído que podría vencer a Ore-sama _y _al prodigio de la Seigaku y eso en un solo partido. Bien, él era necio, se podia decir, pero eso superaba a toda la estupidez humana. Ah, no, cierto, había algo aún más estúpido: la había cagado por completo con Jiroh. ¡Este encima se le había declarado y él tenía que salirle con Atobe! ¿¡Qué importaba Atobe en un momento así! Dios, realmente que era idiota.

Terminó de vestirse, viendo que el resto del equipo ya se habíalargado. Dicen que es peligroso quedarte solo en los vestidores luego de la práctica, porque nunca sabes qué tan solo realmente estás. Pero a Gakuto esa ya no le interesaba. Más no podía arruinarla aún.

-Realmente te demoras para alistarte, ¿no?

No se molestó en darse la vuelta. Sabía perfectamente quien era. _Su novio_. Ni modo, ese idiota le llegaba altamente.

-Lárgate –farfulló molesto el acróbata.

-¿Y eso? Ah, debe de ser por Akutagawa. ¿O no, es otra cosa?

Gakuto se dio por fin la vuelta, encarando molesto al chico del lunar.

-LO arruinas todo –le escupió molesto, mas Keigo solo sonrió divertido.

-No, Gakuto, yo arruino lo que me conviene. Y si tengo que romperle el corazón al lirón para tenerte a ti, por más que me caiga bien, lo haré.

Atobe había avanzado mientras que hablaba, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del más pequeño, quien lo miró entre atónito y enormemente molesto. ¿¡Cómo podía decir algo así no más! ¿_Por más que me caiga bien_?

-Eres un idiota –masculló Gakuto al no ocurrírsele un mejor insulto, sintiendo luego los labios del más alto sobre los suyos.

En un prinicpio no pensó en resistirse, se había sesentido. Pero luego se lo volvió a pensar y empujó al otro, tratando de separarse. Pero por más que le doliese, Atobe era más fuerte. Sin más, el futuro capitán lo tomó de las muñecas y lo empujó contra la pared. Sonrió de manera siniestra, mientras que ajustaba el agarre con el que sostenía las manos del pelicereza por encima de la cabeza de este.

-Veo que aún no has entendido del todo bien -dijo en ese tono tan amenazador que solo Oshitari sabía imitar-, Gakuto. A Ore-sama nadie lo rechaza, y si quiere algo, eso ya se puede considerar suyo.

El acróbata tragó en seco. Trató de liberarse, pero lo único que logró, fue retorcerse aún más. No respondió nada ante la aclaración que Atobe le había dado, más bien se limitó a tratar de ahogar el gemido al sentir la cálida lengua de Keigo explorar su cuello. Maldijo mil veces al peliplateado y otras mil a su fuerza que lo había abandonado en el peor de los momentos. Al parecer su resistencia era miserable en todos los aspectos. Atobe sonrió aún más, nadie se le podía negar, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Desabotonó con paciencia la camisa del uniforme de Gakuto, sin embargo no se lo quitó del todo. Pasó sus manos por las delgada cintura del pelicereza, mientras que con su lengua delineaba la clavícula del más pequeño. Este no podía retener del todo sus jadeos, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse de la trampa en la que había caído.

-Detente, idiota, nos pueden ver... -trató de zafarse el acróbata.

-¿Y qué? Ya todos saben que eres mío.

-Imbécil -siseó irritado Gakuto, tratando ahora de patear a su _novio_. Claro que sin grandes resultados.

El piso se sentía incómodo, duro contra su espalda. Sentía las manos de Atobe sobre su cuerpo y maldecía por enécima vez el momento en que el emperador de hielo se fijó en él. Como lo detestaba, pero aún así, no había manera de que pudiese evitar que su cuerpo respondiese ante los estímulos del chico. Este sonrió complacido ante la reacción que causaba en el pelicereza.

-No te sigas resistiendo, todo lo que intentes será en vano –aclaró-. Tú ya eres mío.


	14. De dudas e ideas

oh~~ hace tanto que no me pasaba por mis crónicas locas-depresivas XD lo que me gusta este fic es el tomarme la libertad de hacer capis cortos 8D espero que les guste! ^^ no sean malos y dejenme un review! / fallon se nutre de sus comentarios TT^TT

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_De dudas e inicios_

-Hola, soy yo… Sí, ¿qué tal has estado? Sí, la última vez no hablamos mucho... Claro... Sí...

Mantenía la mirada fija en el vacío mientras que oía la voz que provenía desde el otro lado del aparato. Mordió nervioso su uña, pensando en lo que realmente quería decir, en el valor que depronto necesitaba para articular algo que antes solía salir tan fácilmente de su boca.

-...quiero verte.

* * *

-Con Atobe –murmuró apenas audible cierto lirón, viendo hacia el cielo, tirado en el césped del jardín del campus de la preparatoria-. ¿Cómo así? ¿Gakuto con Atobe? ¡Con Atobe!

-¿Jiroh?

El aludido se incorporó rápidamente al oír su nombre, encontrándose con Yuushi, quien lo veía preocupado. O, cierto, se había olvidado de Yuushi...

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el tensai y se acercó a él. Jiroh asintió lentamente y Yuushi se sentó a su lado-. ¿En serio?

-En serio –sonrió el lirón-. Estoy bien. Solo...

-¿Solo?

-Confundido.

Yuushi sonrió de lado.

-Sí, todos estamos confundidos ahora...

-Pero no creas que me afecte más de lo que ya me ha afectado el pensar que tú habías sido su elección –se apresuró a decir el rubio tratando de sonreír.

Yuushi frunció el entrecejo.

-Jiroh, yo...

-Yo ya me he resignado –continuó el dormilón serio-. Gracias de todas maneras.

Sin más y sin permitirle a Yuushi replicarle algo si quiera, se paró, recogió sus cosas y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

-¡Hiyoshi, espera! –llamó Chotarou, quien venía corriendo hacia el buchou, quien se detuvo a esperarle.

-¿Qué pasa, Chotarou? –preguntó Wakashi, quien se dirigía ya hacia la salida de la escuela luego de un exhaustivo entrenamiento.

Se iría a la casa de Yuushi en la tarde, cosa que en el fondo lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Sabía que Yuushi lo quería, si bien solo habían pasado dos días desde que estaban, pero también sabía que, si bien el tensai era solo un año mayor que él, tenía muchas otras cosas en mente en lo que a una relación respectaba. Hiyoshi sabía que Yuushi tenía tanto un lado romántico, como uno pervertido, y a veces era difícil discernir cuál era el predominante.

-Me enteré que estás con Oshitari-sempai –dijo Chotarou, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico sonreía ampliamente, ningún rastro de reproche, resentimiento o algo parecido. O tal vez era solo que se había acostumbrado tanto a la personalidad de Gakuto, de cuando les había tocado jugar dobles, que ahora le parecía normal que alguien reaccionase mal ante casi cualquier situación posible.

-Sí, estamos desde antes de ayer –respondió en tono regular, viendo que Ootori aún sonreía.

Bien, por lo menos su ex-novio no era un problema, eso ya significaría que aquella nueva realción no iba a fallar desde el principio.

* * *

Distraído miró al cielo, esperando distraerse un poco. Era verdad, Jiroh ya se había resignado al creer que Gakuto y Yuushi compartían una relación, por lo que ahora no se explicaba por qué el enterarse que, en vez de Yuushi, era Atobe su pareja le dolía más de lo que le había dolido la conclusión errónea a la que había llegado antes. Entre Yuushi y Gakuto siempre se rumoreó que había algo y era como si su mente ya se había acostumbrado a ello, mientras que lo de Atobe... simplemente no podía ser.

Detuvo en ese momento su andar, descubriendo que se había quedado en frente de una tiendo de dulces. Irónico. Su vida parecía haber perdido la dulzura que él creía que tanto poseía. Pero aún así...

_¿Atobe?_

Aquel pensamiento no lo dejaba. Como ya había dicho antes: _imposible_.

No, no podía ser. ¿Gakuto con Atobe? No, todo eso lo esto lo esta volviendo loco. Jiroh no lo pasaba, simplemente no veía en qué momento Gakuto podría haber accedido a salir con Atobe. ¿O Atobe acceder a salir con Gakuto? ¡No! Lo viese como lo viese, siempre algo le decía a gritos que se trataba de una completa... una completa... ¡ni si quiera encontraba las palabras!

¿O a caso ahora son los... _celos_?


	15. Bipolar

Increíblemente, las crónicas locas son el unico fic delq ue subo la conti, no solo porque sean capis cortos y sea el fic que mas facil me es avanzar, sino porque es el unico que ha recibido reviews en su ultimo capi XD no se si deberia reirme o deprimirme, creo que ff termino abandonada :P en fin, aplicando mi nuevo lema, tactica, plan, o lo que quieran... si no hay reviews, no hay conti, me frustro demasiado subiendo capi tras capi sin respuesta U¬¬ en fin, gracias a elli por comentar el ultimo capi y a quienes comentaron tambien el anterior, no recuerdo si ya les habia agradecido y fallon es una niña agradecida con quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar ^0^ espero que les guste! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Bipolar_

Jugueteó nervioso con el llavero de su teléfono. No sabía qué hacer, ¿respondía? ¿Sí o no?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó un poco preocupada su madre mientras cocinaba.

Chotarou solo sonrió de lado, tratando de relajarla. No, no estaba del todo bien.

_...quiero verte._

¿Qué debía responder? Chotarou estaba hecho un caos. Sabía que extrañaba a su sempai, Shishido simepre había sido especial e importante para él. Pero aún así... No, no sabía qué hacer.

_...quiero verte._

Se lo estaba pensando ya demasiado tiempo. Lo suyo ya había terminado, ¿no? Pero Shishido nunca dijo nada de que fuese, bueno, una cita o algo por el estilo, ¿cierto? Y ellos relajadamente podrían ser buenos amigos... ¿Cierto? El chico de tercero se estaba debatiendo ahora seriamente si lo que estaba pensando tenía sentido o no. ¿Había ahora perdido la razón? ¿Estaba a caso aún enamorado? Al diablo, sí. Lo de Hiyoshi... lo que mantuvo con Hiyoshi la verdad que no había sido nada serio, la verdad que no sabía en qué estaba pensando en ese momento. Tampoco había durado mucho, simplemente fue un experimento que fracasó a poco de iniciarlo.

Pero Shishido...

_...quiero verte._

_Yo también._

* * *

No sabía qué hacía ahí, la verdad es que se le hacía ahora tan raro el aparecer ante esa casa. En el letrero del timbre recitaba "Mukahi" y aquello de pronto le pareció lejano. Un terrible pensamiento lo asaltó en ese momento, así como un escalofrío lo hizo estremecerse. ¿A caso llegaría el punto que en la casa de Gakuto ya no diría "Mukahi" sino "Atobe"? No, eso era absurdo, para nada Gakuto.

Jiroh suspiró con pesadez, dando un paso más hacia la puerta principal. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. ¿Debía tocar el timbre? Y si lo hacía, ¿qué diría? Preguntaría por Gakuto, claro, pero qué le diría a _él_. No es que ya no fuesen amigos, es solo que... de pronto parecía como si ya no tuviese el derecho de estar parado a su lado.

Jiroh le había dicho a Gakuto que sentía por él algo más que solo amistad y cariño fraternal.

Ahora se sentía estúpido. No culpaba a Yuushi, no culpaba la verdad a nadie más que a sí mismo. Pero necesitaba ver a Gakuto, aquel impulso de tenerlo cerca había incrementado violentamente en los últimos dos días, desde que Gakuto lo había rechazado. De pronto era como si realmente se diese cuenta lo mucho que estaba enamorado, como si le hubiesen quitado la venda que le opacaba la vista.

¿Debía tocar entonces o no? Simplemente no se decidía. Deseaba ver a Gakuto, oír su voz, sus distintas expresiones, todo. Lo deseaba a él, de una manera que jamás creyó posible en él. De una manera que iba más allá de simplemente querer _verlo y conversar _con él como amigos. Todo había cambiado demasiado bruscamente en un tiempo increíblemente reducido. Esto se estaba saliendo control, sus pensamientos cambiaban de dirección demasiado rápido y aquello lo confundí. ¿Tocaba o se iba sin llamar la atención de nadie? Lo meditó unos segundos más y luego, finalmente, decidió por irse de nuevo sin llamara a la puerta, dándose la vuelta, pero quedándose congelado en su posición al instante.

-¿Jiroh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Mierda..."


	16. Un beso fuera de lugar y otro

weee por fin una actualizacion sin retraso XD je, bueno gracias a Jessica Li Britannia, MaruixBunta y Gabrika por sus revies, les hare un altar, me hicieron tan feliz *3* jajaja bueno, al fic XD

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

_Un beso fuera de lugar y otro para corroborar_

-¿Jiroh? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Gakuto con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Qué demonios hacía _él_ ahí? Lo único que quería en ese momento era meterse en su cama y desaparecer del mundo. No quería verlo (estaba avergonzado). No quería tenerlo cerca (no quería que Jiroh sobre todas las personas lo viese ahora). Gakuto solo quería que lo dejasen en paz, ya era tarde y el lirón debería irse a su casa.

Jiroh parpadeó sorprendido al oír la pregunta. No se esperaba encontrárselo fuera de la casa. Se había decidido por volver a desaparecer sin dejar rastro, resignándose de nuevo a lo que el destino decidió por él. Pero no, tuvo que encontrárselo delante de la puerta y ahora no se le ocurría nada inteligente qué responder.

-Ahm... yo... –balbuceó indeciso-. ¡Vine a verte!

¿Lo ven? Nada inteligente.

Gakuto alzó una ceja ante tan extraña respuesta. Pes claro que venía a verlo a él, ni que Jiroh se llevase tan bien con su adorable hermana o su nada emotivo hermano. Jiroh rió nervioso, esperando a que su amigo respondiese. Gakuto solo suspiró y terminó de acercarse a la entrada. Sacó la llave de su mochila y abrió la puerta.

-¿Vas a entrar o no? –masculló sin animos al ver que Jiroh se quedaba parado ante la puerta.

-¿A-a? –tartamudeó este y Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco-. Ah, sí, claro...

Se apresuró a entrar y no hacer enojar a su... ehm... amigo, quien al parecer estaba de muy muy malos humos. El acróbata cerró la puerta y el silencio se extendió por el pasillo principal.

-No hay nadie –murmuró explicando, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

El lirón lo siguió y se sentó en la mesa. El acróbata siguió caminado, abriendo el refrigerador y agachándose frente a este, buscando algo de beber y luego girándose otra vez hacia su "invitado".

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó sin mosgtrar mucho interés-. Hay jugo de naranja y ponta de uva, o agua...

-Gracias, no –lo interrumpió Jiroh, sonriendo nervioso.

Gakuto frunció el ceño, observando al rubio. Realmente se estaba comportando de manera muy muy extraña. Se acercó un poco a la mesa, observando a jiroh en silencio. El rubio le devolvio la mirada, pensativo, pero a la vez sumamente nervioso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Aquella pregunta estaba atormentándolos a ambos. ¿Qué se suponía que debían decir ahora? ¿Actuar como si no hubiese sucedido nada? ¿Tratar de recuperar algo de _amistad_?

Todo aquello parecía estúpido. Gakuto lo había rechazado y lo había mandado a volar muy claramente, sin lugar a dudas.

Jiroh suspiró, bajando la mirada y poniéndose de pie por fin.

-Bueno, este... creo que debería ir yéndome, de seguro tienes cosas que hacer y yo... –se mordió el albio inferior-. Nada, nos vemos.

Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de nuevo, cuando en ese momento oyó una silla caerse y segundos después Gakuto lo sujetaba por el brazo.

-E-espera, Jiroh yo... –tartamudeó indeciso, bajando la mirada, para luego alzarla y estampar sus labios contra los del lirón.

Jiroh lo miró sorprendido, por no decir estupefacto. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo Gakuto? ¡Dios, él tenía novio! (Y qué novio... Jiroh temía no volver a ver el día de mañana.) ¡No podía ir por ahí besando a la gente, a eso se le dice infidelidad! Pero aquello... aquello se sentía tan bien, como si se fuese a derretir ahí mismo...

¡No! ¡No podían hacer eso! Trató de apartar al acróbata, mas sus pies le jugaron una mala pasada y terminó tumbado en el suelo, con Gakuto encima de él. El de cabellos granate se levantó un poco, dejando escapar un quejido, mas se quedó quieto al darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Jiroh y fue recién ahí cuando captó la situación en al que se había metido sin pensar. Quiso incorporarase de golpe, sin embargo esta vez fue Jiroh quien lo sorprendió con un beso. Lo tomó de la nuca, impidiendo su separación y anhelando meterse de nuevo en su boca. Su mano libre buscó con qué entretenerse y encontró a su disposición la estrella cintura del acróbata, quien suspiró al sentir como era acariciado por debajo de la ropa.

Se separaron por fin ante la necesidad de oxígeno. Se miraron casi asustados, pero a la vez con un dejo de esperanza en los ojos.

Gakuto sonrió nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas para formular una excusa, cuando en ese momento sintió que, debajo de él, Jiroh se volvió a incorporar, quedando sentado y él, Gakuto, sobre su regazo.

-Esto... yo... Jiroh... –farfulló bajando la mirada apenado el bailarín(1), mas Jiroh solo sonrió también, encontrándose en la misma situación.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar y Jiroh sabía que debía reacomodarlo o de lo contrario algo peor que eso sucedería.

-Solo... solo dime lo mucho que quieres a Atobe y todo estará otra vez en orden –murmuró tratando de devolver todo a su sitio.

Gakuto lo miró estupefacto.

Y luego se rió amargamente.

-Eres un tonto Jiroh –gruñó antes de volver a inclinarse lentamente hacia abajo

* * *

wee dejen review, oke ^^

(1) si bien gaku es acróbata, tambien practica street dance ;)


	17. Corriendo

Holis~ gracias de neuvo por sus comentarios, aqui les va el numero 17. son mas que nada "flash" cortos, aunque me he propuesto escribir para el 18 un capitulo mas largo que lo que estube subiendo en este fic (en el que me permiti el capricho de subir drabbles como capitulos XD) Una pequeña aclaracion para la pareja de Yuushi y Hiyoshi. Dado que esta pareja ya esta feliz de la vida, no pienso causar problemas ahi (£por asi decirlo) asi que serán simplement como una especie de fondo que contrasta con todos los demas problemas. Ademas Yuushi más tarde llegaría a tener un papel de mediador... gual, ya lo veran XD

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Corriendo_

Suspiró al sentir aquellos labios bajar por su cuello, probando su piel en las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Realmente no sabía si estaba disfrutando aquello, o si _aquello_ se parecía más a una tortura que a un placer. Dios, se sentía tan bien, pero por otro lado... por otro lado, ¡los nervios lo estaban matando! ¿Y qué si de pronto a alguien se le ocurría abrir de improvisto aquella puerta que estaba cerrada bajo llave? Ok, se estaba comenzando a poner demasiado paranóico, pero es que simplemente...

El flujo de sus pensamientos se detuvo en el momento en que su novio se separó de él, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada atravesándolo.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –preguntó un tanto intimidado.

Yuushi solo suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara y luego el cabello.

-Dejalo, esto no está funcionando –murmuró y se alejó de Hiyoshi, parándose de la cama.

Wakashi sabía a que se refería. No le estaba prestando mucha atención al tensai, estaba más preocupado por la condenada puerta que por corresponder aunque fuese un poco a los besos y caricias que había estado recibiendo por parte del de lentes falsos. Hablando de sus lentes, ¿dónde diablos estaban?

El ruido de la puerta abrirse de nuevo captó su atención y vio que su pareja estaba por salir.

-Voy por algo de tomar, ¿quieres algo? –preguntó el prodigio con una sonrisa, ya otra vez de buen humor.

Hiyoshi negó, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

No sabía como había llegado a salir corriendo así de su casa. Su madre solo alcanzó a seguirlo asutada con la mirada, sin comprender qué sucedía en ese momento con su adorado hijito. Chotarou simplemente corrió y era como si sus pies ya hubiesen comprendido a dónde quería ir. No era lejos, conocía el camino, estaba acostumbrado a él, por má que no hubiese pasado por ahí desde hacía tantos meses.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que sus pies se equivocaron y tropezaron consigo mismos. Cayó al suelo, sin saber por qué realmente. Sintió que su rodilla le ardía, pero en verdad no le prestó atención.

Estaba más ocupado mirando a la persona que se le estaba cercando apresurada y preocupada.

* * *

No era que estuviese estresado, no, claro que no. Él era después de todo el grandioso Ore-sama, no tenía razones para preocuparse. Después de todo, Gakuto ya era suyo en todos los sentidos, ya se había apoderado de él y no tenía por qué preocuparse ahora de Jiroh. Conociéndolo, el lirón ya se habría resignado a su suerte, al igual que Gakuto, quien, si bien lo odiaría, ya no podría alejarlo más. Gakuto ya lo había terminado de conocer.

La habitación estaba sumida casi en la completa oscuridad. Solo la lápara de su mesa de noche estaba prendida, dándole la luz necesaria. No hacía falta de más. Su mirada estaba fija en aquella fto que alzaba sobre su rostro. El techo que se encontraba detrás de ella era solo una mancha blanquecina y borrosa. Lo único que importaba era esa foto.

Sonrió. Gakuto por fin era suyo y no dejaría que se le escapase de nuevo.


	18. Sinceridad, es hora de confesar

Hooolaaa~ sé que me tardé un poco subiendo este capi, pero es que casi me olvidaba de él y cuando me acordaba, me daba flojera :P pero hoy me propuse actualizarlo y lo hice en una hora, waa tiempo record XD en este y el próximo capítulo habrá puro Mini Pair y espero que les guste :)

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_Sinceridad, es hora de confesar algunas cosas_

Estaba tenso, oh sí, muy, muy, muy tenso. Pero y un demonio, amaba esto. Jamás habría imaginado que algo tan simple se sentiría tan bien...

Un pequeño gruñido por parte de Gakuto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Jiroh un poco nervioso, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Gakuto puso los ojos en blanco. Estaban sentados en su cama, con el volumen de la música a un nivel bastante alto, lo suficitente como para que no se los oyese hablar y lo suficientemente bajo como para no tener al menor de los hermanos tocando la puerta, reclamando que necesitaba estudiar.

Hace más o menos media hora la madre del anfitrión había vuelto a casa, encontrándose una escena de lo más estrafalaria. No era que con tres hijos que habían heredado el carácter de su esposo no hubiese pasado y visto situaciones extrañas y fuera de lo común, pero el entrar a tu propia cocina y encontrarte a tu hijo con su mejor amigo tirados en el el piso no era cosa de todos los días. Era claro que la extrañada mujer preguntó que qué había sucedido, pero su hijo solo replicó que estaban buscando un botón que se le había caído. Mentira de lo as estúpido, pero la señora Mukahi conocía de sobra a su hijo como saber que ya no le sacaría mucho más. Luego de eso, los dos chicos se retiraron y se encerraron en su habitación.

Jiroh volvió a observar a Gakuto, quien ni le dignaba de un mirada desde que habían subido al segundo piso de la casa. Era más que obvio que estaba apenado por su repentina acción, así como tampoco encontraba las palabras para explicarse. El lirón se humedeció los labios, pensando en que tal vez simplemente se había tratado de un impulso y nada más que eso. Digo, Gakuto era pareja de Atobe (Jiroh ya había incluso comenzado a rezar para que el emperador de hielo no fresultase ser de los posesivos que te arruinaban la vida si te acercabas mucho a su novio...). Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentir aquella pequeña esperanza, a pesar de todo.

En algún momento ya simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando palabras y luego tomó aire.

-Dime, Gaku... –murmuró bajito, pero siendo escuchado por el acróbata-. Esto... lo que pasó allá abajo...

Se quedó callado al notar que de pronto Gakuto había gateado por encima de su cama hasta llegar a su altura y se quedó sentado a su lado, mirándolo con gesto grave.

-¿Y todavía no entiendes nada? –bufó ofendido el chico y Jiroh lo miró confundido-. Si crees que ando por ahí besando a la gente así porque sí porque me dio la re-gana, pues entonces no sé que hiciste todos estos diez años como para aún no conocerme.

Jiroh suspiró, cosa que tomó desprevenido esta vez a Gakuto.

-Últimamente ya no sé a quién conozco y a quienes no –musitó y lo miró de frente a los ojos.

Gakuto no se movió, pero sintió que la tensión estaba aumentando de manera exponencial. Jiroh notó aquello también y trató de sonreír, pero lo único que logró trazar en su cara fue una mueca de nerviosismo puro.

-Lo siento, no quise decir nada en especial... –balbuceó por lo bajo, pero Gakuto negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón –dijo-. No tenías como saber, no es que hubiesemos sido amigos muy unidos últimamente...

-Lo siento, en serio –se apresuró a repetir Jiroh inclinándose inconscientemente hacia adelante y Gakuto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –le espetó alzando ligeramente la voz-. Si alguien debería disculparse soy yo, simplemente te besé y no tenía por qué hacerlo y lo siento, ¿ok?

Cualquier intento de sonrisa desapareció en ese momento del rostro del rubio, pero Gakuto esta vez no lo notó.

-Dices... –murmuró Jiroh- ¿dices que sí fue simplemente un impulso o algo así?

Gakuto arrugó aún más el entrecejo.

-Yo no dije es...

-Lo dijiste –le cortó Jiroh dolido y bajando la mirada.

-¡Qué no! –exclamó ahora Gakuto y se paró de un salto.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces vas avenir a decirme que sientes algo por mi aún habiendo aceptado los sentimientos de Atobe? –devolvió ahora exhasperado Jiroh, cruzándose de brazos.

A Gakuto por poco y se le cayó no solo la mandíbula, sino toda la cara.

-N-no... –tartamudeó y Jiroh alzó una ceja. Gakuto suspiró derrotado, cerrando los puños nervioso-. No es como crees...

-¿Y cómo creo que es? –cuestionó Jiroh.

-Tú... –Gakuto dudó por un momento y luego prosiguió-. Tú piensas que siento algo por Atobe... o por lo menos eso pensaste al principio, porque ahora me estas prácticamente diciendo que estoy jugando con él.

Jiroh abrió los ojos, Gakuto le había leído la mente. Quiso decir algo, mas el otro lo detuvo, arrodillándose delante de él hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba, hacia él.

-Ese día en que te me... confesaste... yo no sé por qué te dije eso... eso de que estaba con Atobe.

-¿Y me vas a decir que yo no debía enterarme o qué?

-Déjame terminar –gruñó el más bajo y Jiroh se calló-. Es obvio que tratar de ocultarlo habría sido una estupidez, pero eso de Atobe... No es que yo lo hubiese planeado.

-¿El qué de Atobe? ¿El decirme o el que estés con él? –bufó Jiroh.

-Lo segundo.

-¿Y encontes?

-Perdí... –susurró Gakuto-. Perdí una apuesta...


	19. Clic

Buee... yo no planeaba subir este capi, no porque no me diese la gana, sino porque hace unas horas no existía. Todo es culpa de Gabrika! *la señala con el dedito acusador* ella me obligo! (mentira, jajaja) bien, explico, se me borró todo lo que tenía antes de este y otros fanfics, por lo que decidí suspenderlos por completo a menos que el cielo me ilumine y me inspire, cosa que siento que no pasará así no más. Sin embargo, por culpa de alguien ya mencionado, me puse a escribir este capi porque al final la idea si vino :) como sea, el capitulo numero diecinueve recien salido del horno, leanlo con cuidado o se quemaran (?) ah y el titulo por favor no pregunten, solo lean y ya veran que tiene que ver XD

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_Clic_

-Una apuesta, eh… -murmuró Hanako mirándolo fijamente-. Me das pensa, ¿sabias?

Aquello jiroh no se lo había esperado. ¿Su hermana acababa de decirle que _él _le daba _pena _a ella? Se incorporó un poco, pero luego volvió a apoyar el mentón sobre la mesa. No tenía ganas para nada.

-Así que te doy lástima.

-Ajá –responió su hermana mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Ambos padres estaban ausetnes en su viaje de aniversario y los tres hijos del matrimonio Akutagawa se habían quedado con la abuela materna. Esta sin embargo permanecía todo el día descansando y en sí solo se había quedado por si las moscas, por lo que Hanako se encagaba de la comida por ser la única que no quemaba la cocina en el intento de freír huevos.

La chica colocó un plato delante de la cara de su hermano, quien lo ojeó con pereza.

-Me das pena, porque sinceramente eres el idiota más grande que conozco –gruñó Hanako y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Lo soy? –dijo Jiroh notablemente ofendido-. Creo que entendiste algo mal. No fui yo quien está con otro que no quiere solo por una estupidez.

-No he dicho eso –replicó Hanako.

-Habla claro, Hana –refunfuñó su hermano mayor.

-¡Serás! ¡En serio no puedo creer que todavía no lo entiendas! –le espetó molesta Hanako-. ¡Ya te ha dicho que te quiere! ¿Qué estás esperando?

Jiroh parpadeó sorprendido, aunque luego recobró compostura.

-¿Es en serio, Hanako? –masculló irritado-. Ya entendí todo eso, pero al parecer tú aún no has entendido que él ya tiene novio.

-Escúchame bien, idiota de primera –bufó Hanako-. Ese noviecito que Gaku tiene ahora no significa nada. Así te lo pongo, NA-DA y punto. Realmente, ¿y te haces llamar mi hermano?

Jiroh decidió que sería mejor ignorarla.

-Te lo digo de nuevo –dijo Hanako al ver que sus palabras parecían no surtir el efecto deseado-. Gakuto quiere estar contigo, ahora solo depende de ti.

Y con eso el tema estaba zanjado para los hermanos.

* * *

-¿Todo bien?

Chotarou asintió quedadamente, presionando la gasa contra su rodilla. Aquella caída había sido más dolorosa de lo que había sentido en un principio. Shishido había entrado al baño, con una pequeña botellita en la mano. Alcohol.

-Gracias –murmuró el menor tomando la botellita y comenzando a desinfectarse la herida.

Ahí donde estaba su rodilla, su pantalón se había roto y ahora había un hueco. Dios sabía qué diría su madre si llegase a verlo así. Prefirió no imaginárselo...

Ryo se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el más alto, y le ayudó a terminar de limpiar la herida.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, ah? Te caiste bien feo –murmuró el mayor mientras se volvía a parar para botar la gasa sucia.

-Yo... –comenzó Chotarou, mas no supo bien qué decir-. Simplemente te quería ver...

Shishido se quedó parado.

¿Había oído bien? No, no podía ser, no...

-Quería verte –repitió el menor, confirmando que sí había escuchado a la perfección.

-¿Verme? –repitió, sintiéndose entumecido y a la vez reconociéndose como el mayor idiota del mundo (cosa que no habría pensado de haber estado al tanto de la situación de Jiroh y Gakuto)-. ¿Por qué?

A aquella pregunta Chotarou no supo dar respuesta. ¿O sí?

-Pensé... dijste que querías verme.

-Ah, cierto –masculló Ryo como si lo recordase reci'en en ese momento.

La verdad era que hace días que se estaba odiando por esa estupidez. ¿Cómo había llegado a llama y decirle eso? No lo sabía, sinceramente... Momento, ¿Ootori había dicho que lo quería ver?

En ese momento todo pareció detenerse y de pronto algo hizo clic en la cabezota del castaño.


	20. Confrontando al hielo

Capi veinte... salió más corto de lo planeado :(

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

_Confrontando al hielo_

_Gakuto quiere estar contigo, ahora solo depende de ti._

Sin duda, en el momento en que lo había dicho su hermana, había sonado bonito y hasta le había hecho creer que estaba en lo cierto, pero ahora que se encontraba ante aquella majestuosa entrada, no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada.

¿Había sido todo real? Su alborotada mente de alguna manera u otra había logrado desequilibrarlo y dejarlo completamente inseguro de cualqueir cosa de la que pudo haber estado convencido horas atrás... Ya ni sabía que pensar.

Alzó una vez más la mirada para observar el imponente portón, cuando de pronto pegó un salto al oír la bocina de un automóvil detrás suyo. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con una lujosa limusina. Saltó apresuradamente hacia un lado y el carro avanzó, mas se volvió a detener a medio camino, al encontrarse una de las lunas a la altura del rubio, y dicha luna se bajó.

Atobe alzó una ceaja, escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué te puede ofrecer Oree-sama, Jiroh?

Jiroh en un momento no supo que responder, mas se dominó, recobrando la calma, y dijo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Atobe.

Atobe soltó una suave risita, volviendo a subir la luna e indicándole a la limusina que siguiera. Jiroh quiso protestar, pero de pronto apareció a su lado un mayordomo, indicándole que lo siguiese. El lirón miró anonanado al señor en traje, el cual se abstuvo de suspirar y preguntarle al chico si habían entendido. Simplemente siguió su camino, esperando a que Jiroh viniese por sí solo. Y así fue. Una vez que las neuronas de Jiroh volvieron a hacer conexión, el chico se apresuró a alcanzar al mayordomo antes de que este cerrase otra vez la puerta.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo? –dijo Atobe mientras volvía a mirar a Jiroh de manera penetrante.

Creía saber muy bien la razón por la que Jiroh se encontraba ahí. Aunque por otro lado no quería creer que... No, no podía ser que Jiroh supiese que sus sentimientos por Gakuto eran correspondidos. Sin embargo, tenía que considerar que con Gakuto todo era posible, por más que creía tenerlo bajo control... No, no, él no _tenía_ bajo control, no podía ser que se le haya escapado algo.

-A-así es –farfulló Jiroh-. Yo...

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, Atobe decidió adelantarse.

-Vienes por Gakuto.

Era una afirmación y Jiroh no pudo más que abrir sorprendido los ojos y asentir.

-Me lo imaginaba –rió Atobe-. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

Jiroh entendió que era hora de decir algo inteligente.

-Yo... Gakuto... Nos queremos, ¿ok?

-Me siento como un padre –comentó Atobe con ironía-. Pero resulta que no soy eso, sino su novio...

-Por la fuerza –le cortó Jiroh-. ¡No puedes hacer eso!

Atobe alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah no? –la sonrisa de Atobe hizo que un escalofrío recorriera al rubio-. ¿Quieres ver que sí?

Jiroh frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Me estás retando acaso?

-Tómatelo como quieras, pero tienes que saber que, sea como sea, saldrás perdiendo. Gakuto es mio.

Dicho esto le volvió a sonreír, esta vez de manera victoriosa. Jiroh de un salto se puso de pie.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Gakuto no siente nada por ti y estoy seguro de que lo sabes perfectamente!

-Siéntate, Jiroh –dijo Keigo serio, pero calmado, y luego se rió-. Yo en ningún momento dije que Gakuto sentía algo por mi.

-¿Eh? –Jiroh ya no comprendía y Atobe sabía que había ganado la guerra antes de que esta empezara siquiera.

-He dicho que es mío, no tuyo ni de nadie más, solo eso. En ningún momento me dispuse a considerar sus sentimientos.

Jiroh lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa? ¡Afirmar que Gakuto era suyo sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos del acróbata!

-Atobe –dijo con un hilo de voz el chico mientras se ponía de pie y el anfitrión lo miraba atento, curioso a qué podría decir ahora el lirón-. Tiens que saber... que eres la persona más miserable de este planeta y sea lo que hagas, Gakuto nunca será tuyo.

-Me alegra saber que mis palabras no te hayan afectado mucho –respondió con sarcasmo el emperador de hielo-. ¿Ya te vas? Ah, como sea, estoy seguro que podrás encontrar la salida por ti misma.

Jiroh no se molestó en girarse a mirarlo, ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Y sí, sí encontró la salida por sí mismo, ¿por quién diablos lo tomaba ese idiota arrogante?

-Gaku –murmuró cansado al estar de nuevo en la calle, cerrando por un momento los ojos, agotado.

Luego de un rato los volvió a abrir de golpe.

-Tengo que ir a disculparme.


	21. Desenredando el hilo de plata

Esto, todavía hay alguien por aquí que quiera leer como termina la Silver? n_nU buee, para variar me tarde y bla bla bla, pero aqui esta y punto. Ah, y un saludo a Gabrika, a la que no sé por qué saludo si estamos hablando por msn XD hola! :D

Prince of tennis no es mio! *se va corriendo y deja el fic tirado*

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

_Desenredando el hilo de plata_

_Me gustas._

Cuando se sentía así de idiota como en ese momento, por lo general, se quedaba con la mente en blanco, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Y claro, no se movía en lo absoluto. Nada.

-¿Te gusto? –fue lo único (no diré que inteligente) que se le ocurrió balbucir finalmente.

-Eso dije –murmuró Chotarou con la mirada gacha, clavada en el suelo.

No se atrevía realmente a levantar la mirada. Por un momento realmente pensó que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero ahora... Ahora no tenía idea de nada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿No hubiera sido mejor seguir pretendiendo como si furan amigos y nada más, en vez de salir con esa estupidez? Debía disculparse y largarse de ahí, tal vez al día siguiente volver a disculparse. Un apenas audible suspiro escapó de sus labios, contra su voluntad. Debía desaparecer de ahí, pero...

-Chotarou –lo llamó Shishido, parado todavía en medio del baño.

Dio un paso hacia el chico que permanecía sentado sobre el inodoro, habiendo ya olvidado su rodilla y la gasa que presionaba contra esta. Pero se detuvo, pensativo.

-¿S-sí?

"¿Qué demonios debería hacer?", pensaron ambos, y de haber estado ahí cualquiera de sus amigos, habría muerto instantáneamente de la risa.

"Le gusto", pensó Shishido. ¿Y entonces por que no se movía? ¡Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando vio a su antiguo compañero de dobles incorporarse, haciendo un pequeña mueca de dolor, pero balbuceando algo de que se debía ir!

Apretó los puños y la mandíbula. ¿Qué más quería oir? Ya le había dicho que le gustaba. ¡Diablos, era correspondido, pero lo único que lograba hacer, es quedarse ahí parado como un idiota! No, no podía seguir así. Tenía que hacer algo, responder, decir cualquier cosa que dejara en claro que no lo estaba rechazando. Quería... quería acercársele, abrazarlo, besarlo como había hecho hace un año.

No lo iba a dejar ir así no más.

Estiró un brazo, alcanzándolo por el hombro y jalándolo. Chotarou sintió la presión sobre su brazo izquierdo, mas no le importó. Sintió nuevamente esa cercanía que ya nada importaba realmente. ¿Qué iba a importar ese molesto ardor en su rodilla, si sentía que su cara le ardía aún mucho más? Poco, importaba poco.

Shishido terminó de acercársele, sosteniéndolo ahora por ambos brazos, como si temiese que se le fuese a escapar, y sí, ahora lo besaba y aquí se acaba todo este lío. Lo iba a besar, se moría por eso desde hace días, que decia, ¡meses!. En serio lo iba a be...

Muy tarde, Chotarou lo besó primero, dejándolo perplejo.

-Lo siento, pero es que te tardabas mucho –rió el menor algo apenado, pero recibiendo una sonrisa también como respuesta.

-Ah, lo siento –rió también Shishido rascándose la nuca y pasando un brazo por un costado del más alto para atraerlo un poco más, pero como aquella posición era tan incómoda, terminaron sentados en el suelo, el uno entre las piernas del otro.

Ryo estiró una vez más el cuello, rob'andole esta vez él un beso a Chotarou.

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti...

Oh, sí, ambos eran unos lentos, había que admitirlo. ¿Cierto?

* * *

el fic esta acercándose a su fin, solo falta deshacernos de atobe ^^ dejen review! ^0^


	22. Abriendo puertas

Es un capi corto, pero por primera vez en la historia me da igual XD Y ya se ha decidido que solo faltan dos capis más y tal vez, tal veeeez un epílogo. Déjen rr! ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

_Abriendo puertas_

-¿Qué quieres?

Ok, no era precisamente lo que esperaba que el acróbata dijera al verlo, pero había que admitir que esa frase era muy típica de él cuando estaba cabreado. Pero el hecho de que estuviese molesto era una muy mala noticia para él. Consideró seriamente la opción de despedirse y volver más tarde, cuando las cosas se hubiesen calmado, pero luego pensó que probablemente su estado anímico empeoraría si hacía eso.

Así que solo sonrió de lado, saludando.

-¿Y a ti ahora qué te pasa, cerecita?

-Vete al diablo, no estoy de humor.

Yuushi suspiró.

-Sí, puedo notarlo –murmuró mientras pasaba y Gakuto cerraba la puerta detrás de él-. ¿Qué pasó?

-No te interesa –gruñó Gakuto, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

-Ah, ya veo –musitó el prodigio-. Jiroh de nuevo…

Gakuto no respondió.

-Adiviné.

-No –contradijo el acróbata-, no es Jiroh…

-¿Entonces? –Yuushi no le creía.

-Soy yo… y Atobe que ha vuelto a meter su cuchara donde no debe.

-O sea que es Jiroh –dijo Yuushi, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Gakuto.

El acróbata se había quedado parado en el primer escalón de la escalera, mirando a Yuushi con los labios apretados. Yuushi suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Mira, olvida a Atobe, ¿sí? –dijo finalmente el prodigio, a lo que Gakuto frunció el ceño-. Si quieres hasta hablo con él o algo, pero solo olvídate por un momento que técnicamente eres su novio.

-¿Y para qué? –quiso saber Gakuto murmurando.

-Para ir con Jiroh, obviamente, cerecita. ¿Para qué más?

-¿Ir con Jiroh? ¿Con lo molesto que está conmigo? ¡Ni siquiera me quiere ver, Yuushi!

Yuushi suspiró.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?

-No te hagas el sabelotodo, Yuushi, sé perfectamente que está molesto conmigo.

-Tal vez solo está algo decepcionado y…

-No, está molesto.

Yuushi se masajeó la sien, irritado.

-Oye, ya ni sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo aquí –bufó finalmente derrotado-. ¿Sabes qué? Me voy, y cuando te dejes de tonterías me avisas.

-Me parece bien –le espetó Gakuto ofendido, saltando de la escalera hasta la puerta, abriéndola la manera brusca, pero sin dejar de mirar a Yuushi-. Vete.

Sin embargo, Yuushi no salió, sino que se quedó mirando a Jiroh parado frente a la puerta abierta.


	23. Par de idiotas

Etto... sé que dije que habría dos capítulos más, pero... este es el último n_nU no sé, no estoy del todo satisfecha con el final, pero mi cabeza no da para más, estoy en mi límite (sí, claro... ¬¬) y bueno :P ahí les va ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

_Par de idiotas_

Era incómodo, sí que lo era. No podía dejar de pensar en lo loco que le estaba volviendo todo aquello y cómo al final terminó sentado en el cuarto de Gakuto, con una taza de té en las manos y ambos en silencio. La vida era una verdadera mierda cuando de amor se trataba.

¿Disculparse había dicho? Bah, si ni siquiera había pensado en lo que hacía. Agh, bueno, nada perdía intentando con un par de palabras apologéticas.

-Lo siento –fue murmurando, sintiendo como a su lado se tensaba el acróbata.

-¿Sientes qué? –respondió este, ronco, como si estuviese forzando las palabras a salir de su garganta.

-Pues…

Sabía que le estaba prestando atención, estaba completamente atento a él, y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

-Siento… -se detuvo por unos segundos, tomando aire y volviéndose, mirando a Gakuto, quien abrió los ojos contrariado-. No lo sé…

Lo siguiente que recordó fue el golpe que le proporcionó su amigo de la infancia con la almohada más cercana. Ok, sí, se lo merecía, pero no por eso tenía que hacerlo. Miró furioso a Gakuto, pero la rabia se le esfumó al mirarle a la cara.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¿Sabías? –bufó exasperado Gakuto, explotando finalmente-. Escúchame, ¿por qué simplemente no te pierdes y olvidamos este asunto, eh? De seguro estarías mucho mejor así, sin complicarte la vida, como siempre te ha gus…

-¿Perdón? –gruñó Jiroh, perdiendo los estribos también-. ¿Qué yo qué?

Gakuto, quien no se esperaba aquella respuesta, simplemente abrió la boca sin decir nada. Jiroh continuó:

-Mira, solo vine a… a decirte que siento haber reaccionado tan mal. No tuve en cuenta lo imbécil que puede ser Atobe y simplemente te eché la culpa de todo. Lo siento.

Habiendo dicho aquello, presionó con fuerza los labios, esperando. Gakuto sin embargo parecía haber entrado a una especie de trance, sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Jiroh, preocupado por un momento que hubiese dicho algo equivocado, se le acercó un poco, tomándole el rostro entre ambas manos. Las mejillas de Gakuto estaban cálidas.

-¿Gaku? –murmuró algo preocupado, cuando el acróbata pareció reaccionar por fin.

-No… ¿No lo vas a repetir? –farfulló este con dificultad y Jiroh alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Re-repite lo que acabas de decir –volvió a murmurar el pelirrojo y Jiroh no comprendió, aunque le hizo caso y repitió sus disculpas-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ahora sí Jiroh ya no comprendía para nada.

-¡Si no fuera así, no estaría aquí! –bufó molesto, soltando a Gakuto.

Este se mordió los labios, aunque parecía que quería sonreír.

-Bueno, yo… Lo siento también.

Ok, ahora SÍ no entendía nada…

-Debí decirte en un principio qué era lo que realmente pasaba, pero es que te fuiste corriendo y… y no me dejaste explicarte que aquello con Atobe era una completa tontería en la que yo ni siquiera quería estar y… Y nada, mejor olvídalo.

Silencio.

Afuera había comenzado a oscurecer. Debían de ser las seis o las siete, o algún momento por ahí. Jiroh no estaba seguro de qué debía decir ahora, aunque entendía perfectamente que aquello no podía acabar ahí. Tomó aire, llamando la atención de Gakuto, y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

Y lo besó.

Bien. Ya. Lo hecho, hecho está, como dice su hermana o quien sea que lo dijo antes que ella.

Los ojos de Gakuto estaba abiertos, abiertos como platos del tamaño del ego de Atobe y… ¿y por qué mierda estaba pensando de nuevo en Atobe si estaba besando a Gakuto?

Mierda, estaba besando a Gakuto. O mejor dicho, Gakuto lo estaba besando ahora a él, deslizando su lengua por sus labios como si de un momento al otro se fuese a subir encima y… Ah no, ya estaba encima de él.

Pasó los brazos por su cuello, suspirando al sentir sus labios rozar su mejilla. Lo atrajo hacia sí, presionándolo contra su pecho, echándose entonces hacia atrás con todo y Gakuto, quien misteriosamente no se quejó por haber roto el beso. Permanecieron ahí echados, abrazados y en silencio, por varios minutos, hasta que Gakuto rompió el silencio.

-Eres un idiota.

-Tú más -replicó Jiroh, no pudiendo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no se sabía si aquello era por todo lo que pasó o por no dejar que lo siguiese besando-. Tú más.

Pudo imaginarse perfectamente a Gakuto poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero no se movió de su posición. Gakuto se acomodó, acurrucándose a su lado, susurrando algo que no llegó a comprender.

-¿Qué?

-Que esto es muy… raro.

Era cierto.

Se suponía que todo se había arreglado de un segundo al otro, pero aún así se sentía tenso, como si hubiera algo oprimiéndole e impidiendo que se relaje. Se reacomodó, sintiendo entonces que Gakuto se removía inquieto y Jiroh casi dejó escapar un grito que eran en sí de pura sorpresa. Había comenzado a besarle el cuello, mordisqueando ligeramente.

-N-no hagas eso –trató de espantarlo, pero Gakuto se rió-. ¡En serio!

Gakuto se rió una vez más, pero esta vez se separó de su cuello, sonriéndole.

-Serás idiota…

-No estaría si no enamorado de ti.

Y Jiroh se rió también.

* * *

Tuvo que sonreír, ignorando a Yuushi que ponía los ojos en blanco, y sintió como Jiroh tiraba ligeramente de sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que "qué"? -bufó el rubio. Gakuto se volvió a reír, siguiendo caminando-. Solo ayer pareciese que era la persona que más odiabas en el mundo y hoy le sonríes.

Gakuto se encogió de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa burlona. ok, en sí tenía razón, no debía ir por ahí sonriendo al ver a Atobe pasar por el colegio con cara de pocos amigos (seguido de Yuushi, que por alguna razón veía la necesidad de mantenerlo algo más observado). Pero es que justamente era esa carota que le daba tanta risa. Además de que...

-¿Eso son celos?

-Claro que no -replicó Jiroh, suspirando-. Solo que, independientemente de las circunstancias, no deja de ser tu ex y yo tu novio.

Gakuto alzó una ceja.

-No sabía que podías sonar tan maduro, Jiroh -medio bromeó, medio en serio-. Me reía pensando que, tanto lío por algo que pudo haberse solucionado tan fácil...

Jiroh sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Y dicho esto, aceleró el paso, diciendo algo de unos helados y ganas de una siesta.

* * *

**BUENO.**

Espero no haberlas decepcionado. Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3


End file.
